


A kiss (levihan oneshot)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I feel like I went a bit too far with this one, snk 115 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: Hanji taking care of Levi who's slowly recovering, and Erwin and the others are still alive.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	A kiss (levihan oneshot)

For so many times, Hanji realized her love for Levi growing bigger and bigger.

Whenever they looked at each other.

Talked to each other.

Touched each other.

She always felt butterflies in her stomach.

Sometimes she doubted he'd feel the same way towards her.

But that didn't stop her from wanting to love him.

To hug him.

To kiss him.

Oh how much she wanted that last one!

Her life was full of surprises.

And one of them was that she did get to kiss him.

Yet it was not the best way possible.

...

A loud explosion echoed in the forest, not too far from the survey corps soldiers.

“What’s that?” Erwin asked.

“It’s a thunder spear explosion!” Hanji replied to him.

'What happened? Levi is there! Oh god!' she silently thought as they headed towards the source of the sound.

'Please be alright.'

The scouts finally reached the spot. They never expected what was in front of their eyes.

Wounded horses were dragging a blown up cart, barely walking straight.

Half a body was close to it, heavily breathing and slowly losing consciousness. It was Zeke.

But where was Levi?

Hanji worriedly walked around, looking for her dear shorty.

She finally noticed a sword on the grass.

Two fingers were stuck in it.

Oh shit!

She kept anxiously searching for him while Erwin and Mike were busy with Zeke, who was surprisingly still alive.

Until she looked at the river.

A body was floating away.

It's him!

"Oh no no no! LEVI!" she rushed with her horse, following the figure.

"Hanji!" Erwin called, but she still kept going "Moblit! Follow her!"

"Roger!" 

Catching up on her, he noticed what she was following.

"A body? Wait! Is it Levi? Oh no!"

Suddenly, she jumped off her horse and into the river.

"Section commander!" Moblit screamed from behind.

Still, she kept swimming towards the body despite it only going further away.

The wind totally did not help, as the river waves got wilder, preventing Hanji from reaching him.

"Dammit!"

Taking a deep breath, she dived into the raging water, fighting against its power and trying to get to him.

She was slowly running out of breath, but she kept swimming faster, desperately trying to reach him.

Finally, she grabbed him.

Holding his body, she tried to go up for air. 

But nature was merciless on her, as the waves pushed her down.

She screamed underwater, lungs begging for oxygen as she tried to swim up again.

Yet she couldn't.

She was on the verge of passing out before a hand pulled her above the water.

Moblit was fast enough to catch her and help her out of the river.

Gasping for air, she finally caught her breath again.

"Section commander! Are you okay? That was so reckless of you!"

She ignored him and looked at Levi on her lap.

"Levi?!"

Putting her fingers on his neck, she checked for a pulse.

Waiting for a few seconds, checking again and again.

She couldn't find it.

Not even the rise and fall on his chest was there.

She quickly layed him on the ground.

Putting her mouth against his, she started blowing air into his lungs.

"Moblit!" she called as she gave Levi chest compressions, "Hurry up and go get some help!"

Horrified, he nodded and went away.

"...8, 9, 10" she counted the times she pressed on his heart "..14, 15! Come on!"

She gave him more mouth-to-mouth and another heart massage.

"COME ON LEVI!"

Tearing up, she did it again and again.

Blowing air into his mouth twice, then doing the chest compressions 15 times.

Just like she learned from that book.

Yet, he was still not breathing.

No matter how many times she did it.

This was not how she wanted her kiss with him to be.

She wanted it to be a kiss of love, not of life.

But still, she didn't give up, and she kept kissing him more, desperately wanting to bring him back to life again.

...

Her hands were feeling sore.

She wasn't even breathing properly.

Tears were blinding her eye.

Yet, she kept going with the CPR.

As Mike and the help caught up on her, looking at her sadly.

"C-come on! D-don't..."

"Hanji, I'm so sorry bu-"

"NO!" she interrupted Moblit while crying "I'm not stopping! Not until he breathes!"

She then looked at Levi again "So please,Levi! I beg you to fucking breathe!"

As she blew air into his lungs for the god knows what time.

Moblit couldn't handle the pain in her eyes, as she was pressing on his chest even more.

"P-please! D-don't fucking die!"

She muttered before blowing on his mouth again.

Then, she heard a slight cough.

She looked at Levi as he started coughing out water.

Tilting his head to the side for him to let out all the water blocking his air, she started crying tears of joy.

"T-there you go, Levi!"

Everyone in the back cheered on her, and Erwin patted her shoulder, thanking her for her dedication.

Levi was slowly catching his breath as medics picked him up and took him into a cart.

Hanji climbed up on it as well, catching up on Levi.

As they all went back to the walls.

"Levi! I'm here!" She told him, sitting next to him as the medics were checking on him.

"H-Hanji.." He whispered, slowly shutting his eyes as he lost consciousness again.

"Levi?! Hey! Levi!"

...

The calmness in the hallways of the survey corps headquarters was interrupted by the sound of a stretcher being hurriedly pushed towards the infirmary.

The soldiers were even more surprised when they noticed Captain Levi lying in it, all bloodied up.

Hanji was still next to him, pushing the trolley along with the medics.

"Levi! Please! Hang in there!" she kept telling him on the way, holding his hand.

She only let go when they reached the emergency room, leaving the medics to take care of him.

Breathing heavily, she sat on a chair near the door, covering her eyes with her hands.

...

"Hanji-san, I beg you to get up and care for yourself at least a little bit"

Moblit was standing in front of her, trying to get her to at least clean herself from the dirt.

It's been an hour, yet she was still anxiously waiting for him.

Hands shaking, she held the cup of water from her assistant and took a sip.

Suddenly, the door opened.

She yanked the cup to Moblit who luckily caught it and headed towards the medic who just got out.

"How is he?"

With a sigh, she replied:

"He's not in good shape. He lost two fingers in his right hand, and his right eye may not be working anymore due to the scars on his face, he also got injured in his stomach. But no internal organs were harmed and we were able to save him. He's stable for now"

"Thank god!" sighing in relief, Hanji finally relaxed and smiled.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, this way"

Hanji quickly followed along with the doctor.

"He's still unconscious though, so if you wa-"

"It's okay, I'll stay with him"

Hanji slowly opened the door as they reached.

She was greeted by a not so beautiful sight.

...

A crimson color dirtying white bandages that covered his torso.

Paleness mostly covered by more bandages that only showed his right eye.

A bottle of blood linked to his hand, that's missing fingers, by a thin tube. Giving him the blood that he missed.

It hurt Hanji to see him like that.

After all those years of working together.

Of being together.

Of her loving him.

She was so close of losing him.

He almost died in her hands.

The doctor closed the door, leaving her alone with him.

Hanji sat next to his bed and held his left hand.

She looked at his face.

With a hollow laugh, she talked to him.

"Heh, I've never seen you sleep so peacefully before.

Well, after all of that shit, you totally deserve some rest.

Speaking of the shit that happened to you, you might've survived for the same reason you didn't turn into a titan.

Because you're an Ackerman.

Ah, I still can't really understand your blood thingy.

Anyway, as for Zeke, he's under control now. He wanted to kil you in order to continue what he was planning to do.

That bastard...."

She paused for a moment, before she continued with a sad tone.

"I was so scared of you leaving me, you know?

You still haven't gotten the freedom you've been fighting for.

And... there are so many things I haven't gotten to tell you yet.

....like....how much you matter to me, and......

How much I love you"

A faint blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"I've admired you ever since the first time we met.

And the more time we spent together, the bigger my admiration got.

Ah, how much I loved talking to you.

Whenever we get bored and chat together, or when we tease each other before exeditions, or even when you start your shit jokes.

I can't imagine spending a day without seeing your grumpy face.

And I wouldn't imagine my life without you if you died.

So thank you for surviving this shit, Levi"

Moments of silence passed before she continued.

"Ugh, I'm going insane. I'm talking to you and you aren't even listening. What's gotten into my mind?"

She suddenly put her head on his bed, careful not to touch him.

"Still.... I wonder..... if you...... feel the same....way...."

Exhaustion took over her as she dozed off in a slumber.

...

Greeted by the sunlight peeking from a window, Levi squinted as he looked around the white walls of his room.

"Tch, damn it" he whispered, recalling what happened, as well as annoyed by the medical shit covering him.

Suddenly, he noticed a feeling of someone holding his left hand.

He looked at it, only to find someone laying their head on his bed in an uncomfortable way.

It was Hanji.

The one who saved him.

He already knew it was her, though.

So he just moved his hand off of hers, and gently ruffled her hair.

That gesture made her wake up.

She opened her eyes slowly, then they suddenly widened, knowing who was awake.

"Levi!" yanking herself off the bed, she smiled happily, seeing his eye open.

He tried to sit up, but ended up wincing in pain.

"Careful!" she slowly helped him up "There we go"

"H-Hanji"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling the way you look right now, like shit"

She lightly chuckled at his statement.

"I see the pain never changed you"

"Well, it did change my appearance. I can't fucking handle these shitty bandages"

"Well, you gotta keep them if you wanna get rid of them"

"I don't even know hos that makes sense, but it does"

Silence overwhelmed the room, yet it was comforting.

It was later broken by Levi, who muttered

"As for your question, I do"

Hanji was confused.

"Huh? You do what?"

"I do feel the same way" he confessed, looking at her.

He still can't forget how her face suddenly turned to a tomato in an instant.

"O-Oh, s-s-so you h-heard a-a-all of th-that?"

Hanji was screaming internally, knowing he heard her say that she loved him.

"Wait, does that mean you love me too?"

Only one eye was showing up from his face, yet she was able to notice the softness in it as he replied:

"Yes, Hanji. I do love you too.

You may be annoying, reckless and messy

But you're so smart

So brave

And so kind to me.

You always talk to me

Comfort me

Handle my shit

You even saved my ass.

Thanks for that

And thanks for staying with me through this hell"

Hanji was tearing up throughout his words.

"L-Levi" she called his name before sitting on his bed and carefully hugging him.

She couldn't see behind his bandages, but he had a smile on his face just like she did.

He gently hugged her back before he pushed her off, looking at her face.

She immediately understood what he wanted.

"On the bandages?"

"I don't care"

And so, their noses touched before their lips crashed in a delicate kiss, making their hearts skip a beat.

It couldn't go deeper, as the bandages were on the way, but it sure was so full of love.

Hanji's dream finally came true.

It wasn't a good start, but it ended the best way possible.

...

"Is Hanji still there?" Erwin asked the medic as they headed to Levi's room.

"Yes, she told me she'd stay with him, but I didn't expect her to take that long......Here's the door"

"Thank you" he said before entering the room.

"Hanji? You took a bit too lo-"

He immediately stopped talking when he noticed the sight in front of him.

The way Hanji and Levi were both together on the bed, gently embracing each other as they slept deeply.

Hanji was smiling, and Erwin was almost certain Levi was too.

It made his heart melt.

Smiling, "Sleep well, you two" he looked at them for one last time before closing the door.

"I should tell Mike about this"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it didn't really follow the prompt. I had to re-read some info about first aid for this one, as well as have a weird search history (thanks icognito mode for covering up) Hope y'all like it


End file.
